Blog użytkownika:Maciek Wyppler/Pierwsza opowieść.
'' Info na początek:'' ''- Opowiadanie będzie z punktu widzenia Czkawki.'' ''- Opowieśc będzie rozdzielona na akty.'' ''- Jest to moja pierwsz opowieść, którą na początku tworzyłem dla własnego funu. Ostatnio się to zmieniło:)'' ''- Nie zniszczę Hiccstrid'' ''- Zapraszam do lektury:)'' Prolog Wyspa Berk. Jakieś dziesięć dni drogi na północ od Beznadziei i rzut beretem od Zamarzniesz na Śmierć. Taki równoleżnik, gdzie wszystko równo leży. Z wyjątkiem mojej osady, która stoi. Od siedmiu pokoleń zresztą, a i tak wszystkie budynki są tu nowe. Mamy tu ryby, owce i malownicze zachody słońca. Jedyny problem to szkodniki. Gdzie indziej to są myszy, względnie jakieś robaki. Natomiast my mamy Smoki! Normalni ludzie by się wynieśli, ale my nie. Jesteśmy wikingami. Bywamy nieelastyczni, ale mamy nienaganne maniery. Mówiąc to wpadł na mnie wiking wrzeszcząc: -Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dzień dobry Czkawka. -Aaaaaaa! Wodzem naszej wioski jest Stoik Ważki. Żeby nie było niedomówień to mój tata. Ponoć gdy był mały urwał jakiemuś smokowi łeb. Podczas ataków nad wioską latają Gronkle,Zębirogi Zamkogłowe, Śmiertniki Zębacze oraz Koszmary Ponocniki. By oświetlić niebo przygotowujemy wielkie drągi, na których znajdują się wielkie, metalowe misy wypełnione smołą i drewnem. Podczas ataków smoków pracuje u Pyskacza. Pyskacz nie ma lewej reki i prawej nogi ale jest strasznie wygadany. Witaj- powiedział- A już myślałem, że cie chapneły. - No co ty mnie- odparłem udając zdziwienie- -Nie poradziłyby sobie z taką... masą. Mówiąc to próbowałem pokazać muskuły. Z mizernym skutkiem. - Czemu? - odparł zdziwiony- Na wykałaczkę w sam raz. Mówiąc to założył na lewą rękę(czytaj protezę) topór. W tym czasie ja otworzyłem okno by podawać innym wikingom broń oraz po to by ją odbierać. Zobaczyłem jak jeden dom staje w płomieniach. Mówiłem wam, że osada stara, a nowych domów dużo. Usłyszałem ryk: Pali się!!!, i zobaczyłem ekipę przeciwpożarową. W skład jej wchodzą : bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka, Sączysmark, Śledzik oraz... Astrid. W czasie gdy ja wam ich przedstawiam smoki uderzyły płomieniami w dom, który nadał scenerii niesamowity odcień. Astrid, za którą płona płomienie wygląda bosko. Patrząc na nich poczułem, że Pyskacz bierze mnie za kołnierz i odstawia od okna. -Oj no weź choć raz daj mi iść- powiedziałem- muszę się wreszcie wykazać. -Wykazałeś się wiele razy- powiedział Pyskacz- i to wybitną głupotą. Wiem, że ma rację, no ale ludzie ja też chciałbym zabić jakiegoś smoka. -Oj no dwie minuty no- powiedziałem- zabiję smoka i moje życie diametralnie się zmieni. Może któraś mnie nawet zechce. -Nie umiesz machać młotem, ani rąbać toporem nawet rzucać dobrze nie umiesz- wyliczał Pyskacz. Mówiąc to podał bolo wikingowi, który rzucił je w Gronkla, który spadł na ziemię. -Okej to prawda, ale to może rzucać za mnie- -powiedziałem wskazując na miotacz (mój wynalazek). Jednak kiedy dotknąłem miotacza ten wyrzucił bolo, które trafiło wikinga w głowę. Pyskacz popatrzył na mnie jak na szaleńca i powiedział: -Widzisz i o tym mówię, właśnie o tym. -Ale wystarczy pomniejsza kalibracja i będzie dobrze- usprawiedliwiałem się. -Nie, nie, nie Czkawka- powiedział Pyskacz- -Jeśli kiedykolwiek masz się stąd wyrwać i walczyć ze smokami to musisz skończyć z, z no z... tym. -Mam rozumieć, że chodzi ci o mnie- powiedziałem. -Właśnie bo o to chodzi- powiedział Pyskacz- Skończ być tym kim jesteś. Oooo tak -Ooooo nie, niecną pan tu prowadzisz grę- -powiedziałem- Wiesz co się dzieje kiedy taka pierwotna energia nie znajduje ujścia. Dzieją się rzeczy straszne!! -Zaryzykuję wiesz- powiedział Pyskacz- Miecz, ostrzenie na zaraz. Poszedłem więc ostrzyć miecz. Kiedyś jeszcze mnie puszczą. Bo u nas jeśli nie zabiłeś smoka to jesteś niczym. Zębacz to absolutne minimum. Z Gronklem już cięższa sprawa. Za Gronkla to już znalazł bym sobie dziewczynę. Albo taki Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Co dwie głowy to nie jedna nie. Podwójny szpan. Jest też koszmar Ponocnik. Tylko najlepsi mają odwagę z nim walczyć. Gad ma nieprzyjemną zdolność samozapłonu. Ale największe wyzwanie to smok, którego nikt nigdy nie widział. Nazywamy go Nocną Furią. Tedy jedna z wież z katapultą została zniszczona przez fioletowo- niebieski wybuch, a nad wieżą przemknął ciemny kształt smoka. Nigdy nie porywa owiec. Nigdy się nie pokazuje i nigdy nie pudłuje. Nikt nigdy nie zabił Nocnej Furii. I dlatego ja będę pierwszy. -Pilnuj pieca Czkawka- powiedział Pyskacz- -Ja idę pomóc chłopakom. Czekasz. Nie idziesz. Zrozumiano- nie czekając na odpowiedz wrzasnął- Hiaaaaaaa!!!- i pobiegł. Uśmiechnąłem się, skalibrowałem miotacz i pomknąłem do jedne z nierozwalonych wież. Po drodze słyszałem okrzyki: łapcie go! I tym podobne. Dotarłem na klif, rozłożyłem miotacz i czekałem. Zobaczyłem zarys Nocnej Furii i przygotowałem się do strzału. Smok zniszczył wieżę, a ja strzeliłem na oślep i wylądowałem na plecach gdyż odrzut miotacza powalił mnie na ziemię. Usłyszałem wrzask Nocnej Furii i zobaczyłem jak czarny kształt spada nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Uśmiechnąłem się z zadowolenia z postanowieniem, że natychmiast pójdę znależć smoka. Krzyknąłem ze szczęścia i powiedziałem: -Mam nadzieję, że ktoś to widział. Wtedy odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem za sobą Koszmara Ponocnika. -Nie licząc ciebie- dodałem. Smoka zionął ogniem a jak wrzeszcząc uciekałem. Biegłem aż schowałem sie za jedną z olbrzymich latarni. Obok mnie przeszła rzeka ognia. Chciałem spojrzeć za latarnie lecz usłyszałem za sobą Koszmara Ponocnika. Wtem mój tata walnął smoka prosto w łeb. Smok chciał zionąć na tatę lecz nie mógł. Spojrzał na tatę przestraszonymi oczami. Tata tylko powiedział: -Przygasłeś jakby. Po czym zaatakował smoka gołymi rękami częstując go trzema lewymi sierpowymi i dwoma prawymi. Smok odleciał, a atak na wioskę został zakończony. Wtedy belka się zapadła lecz ustała na miejscu. Nie na długo. Po chwili belka przewróciła się na ziemię i metalowa misa spadłam do wtóru jęków ludzi. -Przepraszam tato- powiedziałem- Ale zestrzeliłem Nocną Furię. Wtedy tata złapał mnie a ja się tłumaczyłem: -Ale nie tak jak ostatnie pięć razy, serio. Wy byliście zajęci, a ja go ładnie trafiłem. On tam spadł, dokładnie na Kruczym Urwisku. Trzeba przeszukać ten teren. -DOŚĆ!-krzyknął tata- Już dość. Wszystko za co się bierzesz kończy się katastrofą. Nie widzisz, że mam ważniejsze problemy. Zima tuż tuż, a ja mam całą osadę do wykarmienia. -No wiesz tak między nami, niektórym nie zaszkodziłaby mała dieta- powiedziałem. -To nie są żarty Czkawka- powiedział tata- Oh dlaczego choć raz nie zrobisz tego co ci każe. -To, to silniejsze ode mnie- powiedziałem- -Jak widzę smoka to muszę go ten zabić no. Taki przymus mam jakby. -O tak. O pewnie, że tak – powiedział tata- Ale pogromcą smoków to ty nie jesteś. A teraz idź do domu. Smutny powlokłem się do domu nie zważając na to co mówi tata do innych ludzi. Jednak mimo tego co powiedział wybiegłem tylnym wyjściem szukać Nocnej Furii. Błąkałem się godzinami starając się znaleźć smoka. Nieskutecznie. Bogowie się na mnie zawzięli- powiedziałem sam do siebie- inni to gubią nóż, kubek ale nie ja, nie ja. Ja musiałem zgubić smoka. W zamyśleniu walnąłem w gałąź, a potem oberwałem gałęzią w głowę. -Auć- powiedziałem rozmasowując czoło. Wtedy zobaczyłem, że całe drzewo jest złamane, a na ziemi jest rów jakby coś się rozbiło. Uśmiechnąłem się bo znalazłem Nocną Furię. Pobiegłem do przodu i gdy zobaczyłem smoka padłem na ziemię w obawie przed śmiercią. Gdy popatrzyłem uważniej zobaczyłem, że smok się nie rusza. Wyjąłem swój sztylet i podszedłem do smoka. Schowałem się za kamieniem by smok mnie nie zauważył. Lecz gdy sie wychyliłem smok wciąż się nie ruszał. O kurcze trafiłem go, trafiłem. Teraz wszystko będzie inaczej tak- powiedziałem raczej do siebie niż do smoka- Albowiem własnoręcznie zabiłem tego to... Dalszy tekst przerwał mi pomruk smoka. I gdy popatrzyłem w oczy smoka ogarnął mnie strach. -Zabiję cie smoku- powiedziałem- Za... Zaraz wytnę ci serce i zaniosę swojemu ojcu. Jestem wikingiem. Jestem wikingiem! Ostatnie zdanie wykrzyczałem. Lecz gdy tylko spojrzałem w oczy smoka zobaczyłem w nich strach. Był tak samo przerażony jak ja. Zmusiłem się by nie patrzeć na smoka lecz dostrzegłem jak jego głowa opiera się o ziemie. Jednak nie mogłem zmusić się by go zabić. Schowałem sztylet i powiedziałem: -Co ja najlepszego zrobiłem? Sprawdziłem czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu i rozciąłem więzy smoka. Gdy tylko ostatnia lina opadła Nocna Furia złapała mnie łapą za szyję, a w jej oczach widać było furię. Smok zaryczał głośno, puścił mnie, a ja przerażony, głośno oddychając po kilku krokach padłem na ziemię. Zobaczyłem jednak jak smok wpada do małej zatoki. Wziąłem sie w garść i poszedłem do domu. W domu widziałem tatę, który ruszał pogrzebaczem w ognisku. Starałem się cicho przejść do mojego pokoju. Gdy byłem na schodach tata powiedział cicho: - Czkawka. Myśląc o tym, że tata wiedział co stało się w lesie powiedziałem: - Tato. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć tato. - Ja też muszę ci coś powiedzieć Czkawka- powiedział tata- Już czas byś nauczył sie zabijać smoki. - W czasie gdy tata mówił o tym, że muszę się nauczyć jak zabijać smoki ja powiedziałem: - Chodzi o to, że ja nie chcę zabijać smoków. - Co? - powiedzieliśmy obaj. - Mów pierwszy- powiedział tata. - Nie ty mów pierwszy- odpowiedziałem. - No więc tak- powiedział tata- Chciałeś to masz. Smocze Szkolenie. Zaczynasz jutro rano. - O matko, a mogłem mówić pierwszy- powiedziałem- Bo wiesz jest u nas nadwyżka wikingów zabijających smoki, ale jest też deficyt wikingów piekarzy albo wikingów... Nim skoczyłem tata wręczył mi topór mówiąc: - Masz to dla ciebie. - Ale ja nie chcę zabijać smoków- powiedziałem. - Hehe- zaśmiał się tata- Ale jasne, że chcesz. - Podejście drugie- powiedziałem- Ale tato ja nie potrafię zabić smoka. - Nauczysz się, nauczysz- odpowiedział tata. - Ale wież mam jakieś takie silne przeczucie, że nie- powiedziałem. - Już czas chłopcze- powiedział tata. - Ale czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz- powiedziałem. - To nie są żarty Czkawka- powiedział tata- Biorąc do ręki ten topór stajesz się takim jak my. To znaczy chodzisz jak my, mówisz jak my i myślisz jak my. Musisz skończyć z... tym. - Mam rozumieć, że chodzi ci o mnie- powiedziałem. - Tak- odpowiedział tata. - Ta rozmowa jakby przestaje przypominać dialog- powiedziałem. - Tak- powiedział głośno tata. Opuściłem topór i westchnąłem: - Taa. Tata wziął wielki kosz z jakimiś rzeczami i powiedział: - Dobrze. Nie oszczędzaj się tam. Niedługo wrócę. Mówiąc to tata wyszedł. Poszedłem spać. Rano wstałem i poszedłem zjeść śniadanie. Następnie poszedłem na Smocze Szkolenie. Pyskacz otworzył bramę. Smocze Szkolenie. - A oto Smocze Szkolenie- powiedział. - Raz kozie śmierć- powiedziała Astrid. Wszyscy weszli do środka. Gdy Mieczyk sie odwrócił powiedział do mnie: - A ten tu czego co? - Dobra dobra idziemy dalej. Tego, kto przejdzie całe szkolenie czeka zaszczyt zabicia swojego pierwszego smoka na oczach całej osady. - Czkawka zabił już jedna Nocną Furię- powiedział Sączysmark- To znaczy, że odpada czy co? Bliźniaki śmiały się do rozpuku. - Za tymi drzwiami czeka tylko kilka z wielu gatunków smoków, z którymi nauczycie sie walczyć- powiedział Pyskacz- Śmiertnik Zębacz(Atak osiem zbroja dziesięć- powiedział Śledzik), Zębiróg Zamkogłowy (Spryt plus dziesięć razy dwa- powiedział Śledzik), Koszmar Ponocnik(Obrażenia piętnaście- powiedział oczywiście Śledzik), Straszliwiec Straszliwy(Atak osiem jad dwanaście- Śledzik). MOŻESZ SIEDZIEĆ CICHO- krzyknął Pyskacz- I jeszcze mały Gronkiel(Nacisk szczęk sześć- Śledzik). - Ej zaraz może trochę teorii- krzyknął Sączysmark. - Uważam, że to praktyka czyni mistrza- odpowiedział Pyskacz. Mówiąc to wypuścił Gronkla. Wszyscy się rozbiegli. - Co jest teraz potrzebne- spytał Pyskacz. - Lekaż- odpowiedziałem. - Zapasowe kości- odpowiedział Śledzik. - Tarcza- powiedziała Astrid. - Właśnie- powiedział Pyskacz- Jazda. Pamiętajcie, jeżeli macie do wyboru miecz lub tarcze, bierzcie tarcze. Wszyscy pobiegli do tarcz. Bliźniaki oczywiście się pokłóciły, a gdy Gronkiel strzelił i tarcza się spaliła Pyskacz wesołym głosem oznajmił: - Mieczyk, Szpadka odpadacie. Następny odpadł Śledzik gdy się zagapił. Kolejny był Sączysmark, ponieważ zagadał się z Pyskaczem. Następny byłem ja. Potknąłem się i Gronkiel strzelił prost w moją tarczę.Pyskacz krzyknął: - Ma jeszcze jedno splunięcie. Próbowałem złapać tarczę lecz Gronkiel przeparł mnie do ściany. Widziałem ogień w gardle smoka i wtedy Pyskacz swoim hakiem powalił Gronkla na ziemię. Kula ognia przeszła tuż obok mej głowy. Pyskacz zaciągnął smoka do groty i zamknął bramę. - Nie martwcie sie- powiedział- będzie jeszcze wiele okazji. Ale pamiętajcie smok nie przepuści żadnej okazji by was zabić. Żadnej. Przerażony zadałem sobie pytanie,, To czemu ja ciągle żyję?”. Po treningu poszedłem do domu i poszedłem z postanowieniem znalezienia Nocnej Furii. Dotarłem do miejsca gdzie uwolniłem smoka i wziąłem w rękę kamienną kulę. Po chwili odłożyłem ją i poszedłem do zatoczki. Wszedłem do przejścia i rozejrzałem się po zatoczce. Nigdzie nie widziałem smoka ale znalazłem czarne kawałki łusek. Gdy wziąłem jeden do ręki smok przeleciał tuż przed wejściem do zatoki. Odskoczyłem do tyłu przez co się przewróciłem. Zobaczyłem jak smok bezskutecznie próbuje wejść na szczyt urwiska. Gdy się nie udało odleciał porykując ze złością. Szedłem na niższy kamień i patrzyłem jak Nocna Furia próbuje znowu wylecieć z zatoczki. Tuż przed tym jak jej się udało spadła w dół patrząc na swój ogon i rycząc. Wziąłem swój notesik i szybko naszkicowałem smoka widzianego z góry. Zadałem sobie pytanie dlaczego nie odleci. Wtedy zobaczyłem, że nie ma jednej z części ogona. Widziałem jak przeleciała kawałek i spadła z impetem na ziemię. Smok wstał i podszedł do jeziorka. Zanurzył głowę i zobaczyłem w pysku rybę. Wstałem lecz mój rysik spadł na dół ze stukotem. Popatrzyłem na Nocna Furię. Okazało się, że smok odwrócił głowę i patrzy na mnie. Wstałem i powoli odszedłem. Kiedy dotarłem do wioski była noc i padał deszcz. Poszedłem do twierdzy na kolację. Wchodząc usłyszałem Pyskacza: -Jaki błąd popełniła dziś Astrid? -Za wcześnie zrobiłam unik i salto- usłyszałem Astrid- i wypadłam z rytmu. -No co ty nie powiesz- usłyszałem Szpadkę. -Nie nie byłaś świetna- wtrącił sie do rozmowy Sączysmark. Podszedłem do stołu po kolacje i odszedłem do innego. Na odchodnym usłyszałem Pyskacza: -Jaki błąd popełnił dziś Czkawka? -Ee w ogóle przyszedł- spytała Szpadka. -Nie dał się zjeść- spytał Mieczyk. -Chce robić wszystko po swojemu- powiedziała Astrid. -Właśnie- powiedział Pyskacz- Macie mi to wykuć na blachę jasne. Smoczy Podręcznik. Wszystko co wiemy o wszystkich smokach, o których wiemy. -Zaraz mamy czytać- spytał Mieczyk. -Tak macie czytać- powiedział Pyskacz. -Po co mamy czytać jakieś bzdety- powiedział Sączysmark- Choćcie coś rozwalić. Wszyscy poszli na dwór tylko Astrid została przy stole. -To co czytasz to czy jak- spytałem Astrid. -Już czytałam- odpowiedziała. -Dobra to ja wezmę tę książkę- powiedziałem. Schowałem książkę i pobiegłem do domu zobaczyć czy jest w niej cos o Nocnej Furii. W domu otworzyłem książkę i zacząłem czytać: Podstawowe rodzaje smoków: -Smoki Burzy -Smoki Grozy -Smoki Mroku Przekręciłem kartkę i przeczytałem: Gromogrzmot. Smok samotnik zamieszkujący podwodne jaskinie. Śmiertelnie niebezpieczny zabijać bezwzględnie. Drzewokos. Olbrzymi gad z ostrymi jak brzytwa skrzydłami zdolnymi wyciąć cały las. Śmiertelnie niebezpieczny zabijać bezwzględnie. Wrzeniec. Opluwa ofiarę wrzącą wodą. Śmiertelnie niebezpieczny zabijać bezwzględnie. Przekładałem kolejne strony nic z nich nie czytając. Aż w końcu znalazłem: Nocna Furia. Szybkość nieznana. Rozmiar nieznany. Przeklęty pomiot burzy plujący błyskawicami, które niosą śmierć. Jedyna nadzieja to schować się i modlić by cię nie znalazł. Pod żadnym pozorem nie atakować. Zauważyłem, że nie ma rysunku smoka. Wyjąłem swój notes i otworzyłem na stronie z rysunkiem Nocnej Furii po czym położyłem notes na książce. Poszedłem spać by pójść rano na trening. Rano wstałem wziąłem topór i pobiegłem na Smocze Szkolenie. Pyskacz oznajmił wszem i wobec, że dziś ćwiczymy ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. Jako, że nie zdołałem sie spytać Pyskacza o stronie z Nocną Furią spytałem sie na arenie: - Wiesz przypadkiem zobaczyłem, że w podręczniku nie ma prawie nic o Nocnych Furiach. Jest jakiś inny tom czy coś? - Skup się Czkawka- powiedział Pyskacz- Tematem dzisiejszej lekcji jest atak. - Zębacze są diabelsko zwinne i szybkie. Wy musicie być jeszcze bardziej szybsi i zwinni. Wiecie co to jest Martwa Strefa. Nie. To obszar, w którym smok was nie widzi i nie słyszy. Wszyscy zaczęliśmy biegać by uniknąć smoka. Prawie się to udało lecz smok skoczył na jedna ze ścian ,,labiryntu”. Ściany zaczęły sie przewracać a ja stałem i nagle zobaczyłem jak Astrid spada ze swoim toporem prosto w moją głowę. Astrid spadła na mnie, a jej topór wbił się w moja tarczę. Śmiertnik nadchodził więc Astrid wyrwała mi topór z tarczą z reki i łapiąc za stylisko owego topora uderzyła prosto w głowę smoka. Smok otrząsnął się i uciekł do klatki. Reszta poszła sobie zaraz po tym manewrze. Postanowiłem odwiedzić Nocną Furię. Wziąłem tarczę oraz jedną rybę. Poszedłem do zatoczki. Gdy doszedłem było coś ok. godziny 16:30. Znalazłem schodki prowadzące na dół. Podszedłem do szczeliny chowając się za tarczą i rzuciłem rybę. Smok nie podszedł. Postanowiłem, że podejdę i rzucę rybę dalej, a następnie odejdę na górę. Jednak tarcza zaklinowała się i musiałem pójść dalej bez niej. Złapałem rybę i rozglądając się za smokiem poszedłem na przód. Nie uszedłem jakiś dwunastu kroków gdy usłyszałem po lewej cichy pomruk. Odwróciłem sie w tamtą stronę i zobaczyłem Nocną Furię. Smok szedł ze skały i stanął przede mną gotowy do ataku. Gdy złapałem za sztylet smok głośno zawarczał. Zawahałem sie na chwilę lecz po chwili upuściłem sztylet na ziemię i odrzuciłem go nogą do wody. Gdy tylko to zrobiłem smok tak jakby sie odprężył i usiadł. Wyciągnąłem rękę z rybą i smok podszedł. Gdy buł bliżej zobaczyłem, że nie ma zębów. Zdziwiony powiedziałem głośno: - Przecież ty nie masz zębów. W tej chwili smok porwał rybę z moich rąk. Zobaczyłem jednak jak jego zęby wysuwają się spod dziąseł. Postanowiłem, że nazwę smoka Szczerbatek. - A jednak masz- powiedziałem. Smok podszedł do mnie jakby chciał więcej ryb. Przewróciłem się i powiedziałem: - Ale ja nie mam juz więcej. Zobaczyłem jak oczy smoka idą do góry i usłyszałem dziwne charknięcia. Po chwili na moich nogach wylądowała ryba. Sczerbatek usiadł i patrzył się na mnie dziwnie. Poczułem sie nieswojo i wziąłem rybę w ręce. Siedzieliśmy tak dobrą chwilę. Następnie smok popatrzył na rybę i na mnie. Westchnąłem z zażenowania. Powoli wziąłem rybę i ugryzłem kawałek. Szczerbatek przechylił głowę, a po chwili przełknął slinę. Popatrzyłem na smoka z wyrzutem. Spróbowałem przełknąć rybę. Udało mi się lecz musiałem zwalczyć naturalny odruch wymiotny. Otrząsnąłem się. Smok zamlaskał. Zrozumiałem o co chodzi i się uśmiechnąłem ja gdyby nigdy nic. Szczerbatek popatrzył na mnie podejrzliwie. Po chwili kąciki jego warg zadrżały. Zobaczyłem, że smok się uśmiecha. Wstałem i spróbowałem go dotknąć lecz Szczerbatek wysunął zęby, warknął na mnie i pobiegł pod wielkie drzewo. Szybko pobiegłem za nim. Usiadłem obok i czekałem. Zobaczyłem jak Szczerbatek podnosi głowę i patrzy na gniazdo drozda. Po chwili jego spojrzenie znalazło się na mnie. Uniosłem rękę jak na powitanie, a Szczerbatek demonstracyjnie zmienił pozycję by na mnie nie patrzeć. Podsunąłem się bliżej i spróbowałem dotknąć ogon smoka lecz gdy prawie go dotknąłem smok podniósł ogon i przyjrzał mi się. Szybko wstałem i równie szybko poszedłem dalej. Podszedłem pod skałę i szukałem chwilę rysik. Gdy go znalazłem schowałem do notesu. Ruszyłem dalej i podniosłem z ziemi patyk. Siadłem na kamieniu i przypominając sobie Szczerbatka narysowałem go na ziemi. Po chwili zobaczyłem cień smoka i usłyszałem go obok siebie. Rysowałem dalej, a obok mnie Szczerbatek zamruczał. Usłyszałem jak odchodzi, a gdy odwróciłem się by zobaczyć co robi ujrzałem jak wyrywa gałąź . Po chwili zaczął biegać z tą gałęzią w pysku. Zrobił kółko, popatrzył się na mnie dostawił jakąś kropkę i robił drugie kółko. Wstałem by zobaczyć co narysował. Szczerbatek głośno zamruczał. Zrobiłem krok do przodu i nagle usłyszałem warkot. Podniosłem nogę. Warkot ucichł. Zobaczyłem, że stanąłem na jednej z kresek rysunku Szczerbatka. Postawiłem nogę by sprawdzić moje domysły. Gdy tylko nadepnąłem na kreskę smok zawarczał. Znowu podniosłem nogę i znowu ja opuściłem. Szczerbatek znowu zawarczał. Tym razem zrobiłem krok trochę dalej. Smok popatrzył się na mnie, a ja sie uśmiechnąłem. Powoli przechodziłem przez rysunek. Po chwili poczułem na twarzy oddech smoka. Odszedłem kawałek i wyciągnąłem rękę. Sczerbatek skrzywił się i zawarczał. Zabrałem rękę i namyśliłem się. Odwróciłem głowę i zamknąłem oczy wyciągając rękę. Prze chwilę nic się nie działo. Nagle poczułem ciepłe smocze łuski. Otworzyłem oczy i popatrzyłem na smoka. Sczerbatek również otworzył oczy. Wstrząsnął głową, kichnął i poleciał. Powoli odszedłem do wioski. Spróbowałem jeszcze wyciągnąć tarczę z tej strony i udało mi się. Kolacja była na jednej z wież. Pyskacz opowiadał nam historię jak stracił rękę i nogę. Przez większość czasu nie zwracałem uwagi na to co się dzieje dookoła. Przynajmniej dopóki Sączysmark nie powiedział: - Rany jak ja ich nienawidzę. Pomszczę tę pana piękną rękę i piękną nogę, a każdemu smokowi, którego spotkam odgryzę łapy. Tymi zębami. - Hehe nie jaj już macie coś odgryzać to skrzydła i ogon- odpowiedział Pyskacz- Smok, który nie lata to martwy smok. Po tych słowach wrócił do mnie widok Szczerbatka, który w ostatnim momencie spada. Zrozumiałem, że brak płetwy na ogonie sprawił, że nie może latać. Postanowiłem, że naprawię swój błąd. Natychmiastowo pobiegłem do domu. Mam pomysł na składaną płetwę dla Szczerbatka. Zrobiłem mnóstwo szkiców i większość wyrzuciłem. Pobiegłem do kuźni i zacząłem przygotowywać płetwę. Po jakichś trzech- czterech godzinach zrobiłem to. Pobiegłem jeszcze po kosz i napełniłem go rybami. Następnie wziąłem płetwę i z koszem na plecach pobiegłem do Szczerbatka. - Szczerbata mordko- zwołałem i widząc smoka podbiegłem do niego- Przyniosłem ci małe śniadanko. Mamy tu łososia, islandzkiego dorsza i wędzonego węgorza. Szczerbatek zaczął obwąchiwać śniadanie i nagle zerwał się na dwie nogi i głośno ryknął. Wziąłem węgorza i odrzuciłem go dalej. Smok się uspokoił i zaczął zjadać ryby. Podszedłem powoli do ogona smoka. Rozłożyłem płetwę i chciałem ją założyć gdy smok przesunął ogon dalej. Gdy się podsunąłem smok przesunął ogon jeszcze dalej. A gdy już prawie miałem ogon Szczerbatek podniósł go do góry. Złapałem ogon i spróbowałem założyć teraz płetwę. Pod koniec smok zakołysał ogonem. - Chyba nie odleci nie- powiedziałem sam do siebie. Nagle poczułem jak ogon smoka razem ze mną leci do góry. Nagle poczułem ja Szczerbatek spada. Rozłożyłem ogon i Szczerbatek poleciał do góry. Zrobił koło i nad jeziorkiem w zatoczce spojrzał na mnie. Po krótkiej chwili zostałem zrzucony z ogona smoka do wody. Po chwili smok też spadł do wody. Wypłynąłem z wody i zobaczyłem ja smok idzie pod drzewo by się ogrzać. Poszedłem po węgorza. Pomyślałem sobie, że jeszcze się przyda. Potem pobiegłem na Szkolenie. Zdążyłem w samą porę. - Dzisiaj będziemy ćwiczyć z prawdopodobnie najbardziej sprytnym smokiem- powiedział Pyskacz- Zębiróg Zamkogłowy to cwana bestia. Jedna głowa zieje gazem, a druga go podpala. Waszym zadaniem jest rozpoznać, która głowa podpala ten gaz. Smok, który ma mokrą głowę nie będzia ział ogniem. Dlatego pracujecie w grupach. Astrid i Szpadka to pierwsza grupa. Mieczyk i Sączysmark grupa druga. Śledzik i Czkawka grupa trzecia. Przez parę minut błądziliśmy w dymie. Nagle dym się rozwiał. Zobaczyłem, że na arenie zostałem tylko ja i Śledzik. Nagle z pozostałości dymu wychyneła głowa Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. Śledzik spanikował i polał go wdoą. Okazało się, że to nie ten łeb. -To cześć- zawołał Śledzik i uciekł. Popatrzyłem na smoka. Nagle smok odsunął się odemnie. Musiał wyczuć zapach węgorza. Podszedłem do przodu, a smok zawracał. Gdy był w klatce wrzuciłem do niej węgorza. Gdy się odwróciłem zobaczyłem jak wszyscy patrzął na mnie jak na wariata. - To jak to koniec ćwiczeń- zapytałem- Bo ja mam coś jeszcze do załatwienia i eee... no muszę juz iść. To ja już pójdę okej? To fajnie to cześć. Natycmiastowo pobiegłem do kuźni by zrobić siodło i zabrać parę innych rzeczy. Cieszyłem się bo w końcu wszystkie moje umiejętności na coś się przydały. Po dwóch godzinach miałem siodło na Szczerbatka. Natychmiast pobiegłemdo zatoczki z siodłem tylko z tym razem bez ryb. Gdy chciałem założyć siodło Szczerbatek zaczął uciekać. Przez jakieś czterdzieści minut ganialiśmy się. W końcu Szczerbatek pozwolił założyć sobie siodło. Zamontowałem też linkę, którą podpiąłem do płetwy. Wystartowałiśmy ale po chwili wpadłiśmy do jeziora gdyż za mocno pociągnąłem linkę. Wróciłem do wioski z siodłem i dorobiłem do niego mały chaczyk na który nakładałem linę by nie spaśc z siodła. Na następny dzieńz samego rana pobiegłem z siodłem do Szczerbatka. Tym razem linkę zawiązałem sobię na stopę. Nie było to zbyt wygodne rozwiązanie. Po chwili Szcerbatek zaczął opadać. Spadłem z siodła, a gdy podszedłem przez wysokie trawy do Szczerbatka zobgaczyłem jak tarza się prze sen. Zerwałem trochę trawy i zatkałem Szczerbatkowi nos. Jakoś udało nam sie wrócić do zatoki. Pożegnałem się ze Szczerbatkiem i pobiegłem na szkolenie. - Dzisiaj ponownie zawita do nas Gronkiel- powiedział Pyskacz- Macie wybór. Albo atakujecie od razu albo czekacie aż bestia skupi się na kimś innym. Zaczynamy zabawę. Zobaczyłem jak Gronkiel wybija z głowki Sączysmarka i leci prosto na mnie. Wyciągnąłem rękę z trawą i Gronkiel został uziemiony. Potarłem trawą nos Gronkla i smok poszedł spać. Skończyła się kolejna lekcja i wracaliśmy do wioski. Przy okazji wszyscy zagadywali mnie skąd się tego wszystkiego nauczyłem. Dałem im byle wymówkę by pobiec do Szczerbatka. Gdy dotarłem do smoka zobaczyłem jak ociera się szyją o drzewa. Podbiegłem do niego i zacząłem drapać. Ledwo trochę podrapałem smoka w szyję i Szczerbatek padł na ziemię pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Jako, że był wieczór, a smok się raczej nie obudzi prze jakeś czternaście godzin pobiegłem do wioski. Pobiegłem wziąć kolację i zawróciłe do domu ponieważ mamy trenig o świcie. Trening był z Zębaczem. Udało mi się zajść Zębacza od boku gdy był skupiny na Astrid i podrapałem smoka po szyi. Smok padł na ziemię. Wyszedłem do wioski i pobiegłem po kosz ryb. Poszedłem do Szczerbatka z koszem ryb i chwilę sobie pobiegaliśmy. Śiedziałem do wieczora i dopiero wtedy poszedłem do Wielkiej Sali na kolację. Gdy jak zwykle siadłem przy jednym ze stołów zbiegli się do mnie prawie wszyscy. Znowu dałem jakiś pretekst i pobiegłem do kuźni by zrobić parę linek do podtrzymywania siodła. Postanowiłem też, nauczony poprzednim doświadczeniem, że do siodła zamontuję specjalne strzemiona, które połączę z ogonem. Po zrobieniu wszystkiego pobiegłem do domu. Rano pobiegłem do Szczerbatka. Zamontowalem wszystkie rzeczy i wziąłem metalowy młotek, którym robiłem refleksy świetlne. Szczerbatek biegał za światłem całą godzinę. Musiałem szybko biec na Szkolenie by się nie spóźnić. - No dobra- powiedział Pyskacz- Dzisiejszego dnia trening ze Straszliwcem Straszliwym. - Wielka brama miała chyba za zadanie nas zmylić. Naszym oczom ukazał się malutki smok. - TO jest Straszliwiec Straszliwy- spytał się Mieczyk- Przecież on jest mniejszy od... Nim skończył smok wskoczył na jego głowę i ugryzł w nos. Szybko wziąłem tarczę i manewrowałem nią tak, by smok wszedł do klatki. Gdy się to udało zatrzymałem klapkę nogą. - Eee tak no... to... to chyba już koniec zajęć- powiedział Pyskacz- Możecie iść wszyscy do domu. Pobiegłem szybko do domu po kilka ryb. Następnie popędziłem do lasu. Tuż przy zatoczce zobaczyłem Astrid. Rzucała toporem. Starałem się nie rzucać w oczy lecz nagle Astrid się odwróciła i mnie zobaczyła. Odszedłem jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jednak na wszelki wypadek, gdy tylko się upewniłem, że Astrid mnie nie będzie widziała dałem nura w krzaki. Po chwili zobaczyłem jak Astrid wychyla lekko głowę. Popatrzyła czy gdzieś nie idę. Po chwili poszła sobie. Powoli wyszedłem z kryjówki i zacząłem iść do Szczerbatka. - Szczerbatek gdzie się schowałeś- zawołałem. Po chwili zobaczyłem Szczerbatka po mojej lewej. - No dobra stary- powiedziałem- Siadaj, a ja połączę linkę od ogona z tymi strzemionami. A jeszcze jedno masz ryby- mówiąc to rzuciłem ryby do Szczerbatka. Gdy wszystko już zostało zrobione poszliśmy do pniaka, gdzie przywiązałem jeden koniec sznura, a drugi przywiązałem do siodła Szczerbatka. Po chwili wsiadłem na siodło i rozłożyłem ogon za pomocą strzemion. Udało nam się i unosiliśmy się w powietrzu. Nacisnąłem lekko strzemię i opadliśmy na ziemię. Wyrwałem kartkę i rozrysowałem sobie wszystkie aspekty działania płetwy ogonowej. Włożyłem kartkę do kieszeni i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze jeszcze raz. Jednak tym razem wiatr okazał się za silny i uwaliśmy się z liny. Polecieliśmy prosto w drzewa. Na całe szczęście nic nam sie nie stało. Lecz gdy tylko spróbowałem odczepic linkę, która mnie przytrzymywała w siodle, ta nie dała się zdjąć. No pieknie- powiedziałem- Dobra Szczerbatek poczekamy do nocy i wtedy pójdziemy do wioski, a ja naprawię ta linkę. Aha i ty sie nie pokazujesz jasne. Szczerbatek zamruczał w odpowiedzi. Pobiegłem ze Szczerbatkiem do zatoczki i zaczekałem do nocy. Polecielismy nad wioskę i dziękowałem Bogu, że Nocna Furia ma kolor czarny, a nie np. Zielony. Wylądowalismy na obrzeżach wioski. Stanąłem obok jakiegoś domku i czekałem aż przejdzie strażnik. - Cześć Czkawka- powiedział. Uniosłem rękę na powitanie i pobiegłem razem ze Szczerbatkiem do kuźni. Szczerbatek wszedł do środka i schował się w cieniu, a ja szukałem narzędzi do naprawienia linki. Nagle usłyszałem krzyk Astrid: - Czkawka! Podniosłem głowę. ,, No pieknie jeszcze tylko tego brakowało- pomyśłałem sobie- tylko nie ona”. Otworzyłem okno i szybko wyskoczyłem na zewnątrz. - Astrid cześć! Cześc Astrid, cześc Astrid, cześć Astrid- powiedziałem-. - Ja wiem, że każdy ma swoje sprawy ale ty zachowujesz się dziwnie- powiedziała Astrid. Nagle poczułem jak coś ciągnie mnie do tyłu, a pochwili poleciałem i to dosłownie w kierunku Szczerbatka. Szybko obiegliśmy kuźnię i polecieliśmy do zatoczki. Na szczęście zabrałem dłuto. Majstrowałem dłuższą chwilę przy chaczyku. Kiedy się to udało natychmiastowo pobiegłem do domu i poszedłem spać. Rano zjadłem śniadanie i pobiegłem do Szczerbatka. Pierwszy poważny lot. -No cześc stary- powiedziałem- Chodź za mną. Obaj podeszliśmy na skraj urwiska. Przypiąłem ściągę do siodła Szczerbka. Po chwili wystartowaliśmy. - Dobra mordko zaczniemy bez szaleństw i na spokojnie- powiedziałem- to jest ten no... ustawienie 3. Wróć 4. Zmieniłem ustawienie ogona i Szczerbatek zaczął robić zakręt. Spojrzałem się na ogon Szczerbka i powiedziałem: - No dobra spróbujmy z tym. Szczerbatek zacząl pikować prostow dół, a ja czułem silny wiatr na twarzy. Szybko przelecieliśmy pod dwiema skałami tworzącymi bramę. Przechyliłem się lekko na prawo by skręcić jednak z impetem wlecieliśmy na skały. - Przepraszam- zawołałem. Po cwili znowu uderzyliśmy o skały. -Moja wina-powiedziałem. Smok uderzył mnie w twarz a ja powiedziałem do Szczerbka: - Poprawię się obiecuje. Po chwili zaczelismy się wzbjać w niebo. - To niesamowite- zacząłem krzyczeć. Jednak to "szczęście" nie trwało długo. Gdy tylko Szczerbek zatrzymał się na chwilę w powietrzu ściąga wyleciała z uchwytu. Gdy sięgnąłem po nią ręką wypadłem z siodła. Próbowałem manewrować by jakoś dostać się do smoka, lecz nagle dostałem ogonem Szczerbka. Odleciałem do tyłu lecz znowu spróbowałem się dostać do smoka. Znalazłem się tuż nad nim i sięgnąłem ręką bu go złapaźć. Jednak prze sciągę nie dałem rady. Zwinąłem ją i włożyłem między zęby. Gdy tylko złapałem Sczerbka włożyłem nogi w strzemiona i odchyliłem się do tyłu. Szczerbek wyprężył skrzydła i głośno zaryczał. Szybko popatrzyłem na ściągę, ale nie mogąc nic zobaczyć odrzuciłem ją. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach